


Shattered

by LuxUmbrash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxUmbrash/pseuds/LuxUmbrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"promise me... you will never let anyone touch you that way."<br/>And Kakashi promised, but suddenly he disappeared. Gai was sure something was bothering Kakashi. He didn't believe it when others told him that he just left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much tineyninja for supporting me to finish this chapter this soon.

The fact that Kakashi was there for him in this special day was very important to Gai. And he would never express how happy he was to see Kakashi looking at him proudly after the surgery.

"Take it easy for a while, Gai. Don't push yourself too hard." Said Tsunade as she checked his feet, "some physiotherapy and a bit of exercise and you won't need a crutch while walking. For now, try to get away from the wheel chair."

"I am going to get better in three days. And if I don't, I'll run three la-"

"Gai." Kakashi sighed and walked to him giving him the crutch, "take it easy and rest."

Tsunade smiled at them and looked at Gai, "Kakashi didn't sleep. He sat outside waiting during the surgery. And as you woke up from the sedative, he was still there refusing to rest. I think you should tell him to rest because he won't do so no matter how many times I tell him."

"ah. Such an honor to have you to worry about me, rival. But I'm fine. I think you should go rest." Gai said smiling before he stood to try his crutches, "they're fine."

"Then, I'll accompany you to your house before I go back to mine" Kakashi said walking with him outside.

Their way to Gai's home was silent. Kakashi kept looking at his book, but the lack of his eyes movement told Gai that he wasn't reading. "actually," Gai started, "I'm the one worrying about you right now, Kakashi."

"hm? What for?" Kakashi asked, still looking at his book.

"lately, you've been more of a loner than usual. You don't leave your house as much as you used to. Naruto says that you don't visit the memorial rock anymore either. Kakashi," he pulled the book down making him look at him, "now that Sasuke is back. Your students are happily together with their girlfriends. Konoha had finally found peace. What's bothering your mind, my eternal rival?"

"true. Sakura is now together with Sasuke. And Naruto is happy with Hinata. Well… I guess they don't need me anymore." Kakashi said, faking a sigh, but Gai refused to believe that this was the real reason. Though he didn't press the matter.

"say, Kakashi. Why don't you help me with my trainings? Being able to train with my eternal rival, that should boost up my energy and make me heal fast."

"As you wish." He said smiling walking him to his home.

Once Gai was home, Kakashi went back to his. He closed the curtains and laid on the bed, "you're still worried boss? That he saw your face?"

Kakashi looked at Pakkun then smiled, "nah. I just don't want to get up in the morning to train with Gai."

"you promised him to be there though, didn't you." The dog's tone had some anger in it, "are you escaping your mind?"

"I'm being a friend, Pakkun. What happened can't be undone. He was the only one who saw my face, true. But he couldn't give me what I wanted. I had to leave."

"you're not as strong as you were boss." Pakkun jumped to sit on his lap, "The sharingan protected you. But now, things are different."

"I know Pakkun." He pet his dog's head as his eyes started to close, "I know. But… things should be ok. We were just a couple who broke up. You're just worrying too much. Hopefully, nothing is going to happen. The fact that it was my first relationship and it ended up failing, doesn't mean that one of us was an asshole. We simply didn't understand each others."

"You know what I think about him boss. Your words won't make it better."

Kakashi sighed then curled drifting to sleep beside his dog.

…………………….

True to his word, Kakashi went to Gai's house next morning carrying one bento containing some rice balls and vegetable rolled omelet. He rubbed the back of his head offering  
the food to Gai before he invited himself inside, "how's your feet?"

"The crutches are something I'm used to. It feels painful when my feet touch the ground. But that's a good sign I guess. It's better than not feeling them at all."

Kakashi looked at Gai then sighed, "Let's put something in your belly before we start your exercise."

Gai smiled then opened the bento. It was a simple breakfast, but it was still touching how Kakashi wanted him to get better. "They taste good." He said smiling at Kakashi who smiled and shrugged,

"It was the easiest thing to do. So it's nothing, really." Kakashi answered.

"you know Kakashi. When I get back to work. I want my next mission to be with you."

"hmm?"

"I want to get closer to you. To know what's bothering you." He said finishing his rice balls. "on with the exercises?"

Kakashi nodded and walked to Gai, gently holding his leg and moving it to know his limits, "tell me if I hurt you." He told Gai who was deeply affected by Kakashi's attempt on making him heal.

Healing was slow. It drove him crazy to stay rested and move slowly. But the time Kakashi sacrificed to get him better made him feel overjoyed. Kakashi never failed to help him. He had always been there for him. Even on this very day when Tsunade finally summoned them for the silver haired jounin wanted to make sure that Gai was suitable enough to go on another mission. 

"I see you can walk properly now." Tsunade said smirking and he gave her a thumb up.

"And run and kick some ass." Gai answered and she nodded.

"Good. I have a mission for you." She looked at Kakashi then, "you will accompany him. This is an S Class mission."

"I thought peace was set between the villages." Gai said looking at the scroll with puzzled expressions and Tsunade shook her head.

"there will always be people who will want to have everything in their hands." She looked at Kakashi then at Gai, "Amegakure is getting a new ruler. One of our shinubis had stolen the 5 ancient ninja scrolls and gave it to them. We need to restore these scrolls as well as the traitor."

"what about their ruler, Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"this is something I will take care of after you return with the scrolls. That, if you accept the mission."

"we do, Hokage-sama." Gai said excited then Kakashi nodded making Tsunade smile.

"will then. Off to the village's gates." She said and they nodded.

Of course, a trip to their houses to prepare was important, but at the end of the day, they both were at the gate, "Man, Kakashi. I'm sooo pumped up. It has been long since we both went into a mission together."

"Gai… please concentrate. You just got healed from a surgery. Don't get hurt."

"aah. Don't worry rival. Of course I won't get hurt. I've got you to cover my back. But don't worry about yourself. I am here to cover yours too. I will not allow any harm to come to me best friend and greatest rival." He saw Kakashi look down, "you look troubled. Already worrying that I will surpass you on this mission. Please don't be too worried. We still didn't start. So? Would you like to race me to Amegakure?"

Kakashi looked at him then blinked, "hm? Did you say something?"

Gai gasped, "MY GOD!" he coughed, "That was a good move, Kakashi. Pretending that you didn't hear so you can keep up your hip attitude. You never cease to amaze me with how cool you are."

"thanks. Let's get going then." Kakashi answered smiling before he started walking and Gai followed him.

'just what's in your mind that's bothering you that much, Kakashi? What is that that's making you so nervous and quiet?'

 


	2. Death

Gai loved how Kakashi blended with the environment around him. He was so smooth with his movements; gentle with his treatment to nature and animals even though he was one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha, Kakashi had a playful, childish, and a beautiful spirit it made Gai's heart beat so fast.

Once they reached Amegakure, Kakashi sighed, "well… one of us should be under disguise,"

"under disguise?" Gai asked confused.

"you really didn't read the scroll very well, didn't you?" Kakashi looked at him, "the new Kage of Amegakure does not trust shinobis much. Especially if they were from other villages. One of us will serve as a shinobi and the other as a servant or a messenger."

Gai shook his head, "I wasn't prepared for that." He smiled when Kakashi chuckled, "you are, aren't you? Kakashi, I knew I could depend on you."

"First, we should find a local bathroom." Kakashi said looking around, "I need for it to be empty too."

"that should be easy to find, it's midnight." Gai said searching around until they found one. Once they entered, Kakashi asked Gai to wait outside as he prepare himself. Not long after, a young man, with chestnut colored hair, pale blue eyes and red painting over his eyelids and cheeks left the bathroom smiling at Gai, under the soft pink lips was a small mole decorating the pale skin.

"I'm ready." The young man said and Gai's eyes widned.

"K-Kakash-"

The young man placed his finger on his lips, "right now, my name is Kazuhiko Inoue, until we finish this mission and I return back to my usual look, call me Kazuhiko."

Gai just nodded, struck with the beauty in front of him. Dammit. This young man looked so beautiful. If only… if only he could see his real face, would it be as beautiful as this? Would it be more beautiful?

Kakashi tried to ignore the blush on Gai's face. It was amusing how shocked the other was. he remembered someone before telling him that he was beautiful, he didn't feel it, but apparently Gai didn't hate what he was seeing.

"We should start investigating on Katsuya's whereabouts." Kakashi said looking around, "he must have already delivered the scrolls, but we don't want him escaping. Our mission is to get him."

"Where do you suggest we find him first?" asked Gai looking at the scroll of their mission to hide the blush, but he would still look up to take a peek at the beauty in front of him, ' _no good. Like that, I fear for him more_.'

"We will start with tea houses and night activity places. Assuming he gave them the scrolls, they should have given him protection and luxury."

"you search in tea houses then. Please don't enter any bars like this." He said making Kakashi laugh softly. God, those lips, the way they parted slightly so that soft smooth laugh could escape them. If only he could press his lips to those beautiful soft pink lips. If only he could taste if they were as sweet as they looked.

"Gai I'm talking to you."

He blinked and smiled, "my apologies rival. I got lost in your youthful looking face.

Was Kakashi blushing? Goddammit he was blushing he could see it even through the paint and he's even more beautiful, "call me Kazuhiko, not rival." Kakashi reminded him, "and don't forget, I may look normal, but I'm no normal citizen, ok?"

Gai nodded, his face showing clear concern but still believing in his rival. "very well, Kazuhiko. What about getting the scrolls?"

"we will take care of that when we get him." Kakashi answered walking further into the livelier part of the village.

"Our target is Katsuya Urameshi. A jounin who worked at the hokage-building, hence the easy way he got the scrolls and was able to escape." Kazuhiko explained in that smooth voice of his.

Gai nodded looking at him, "Even though he worked in the hokage building, I never heard of him."

I have. He was a friend of someone I knew closely." Kakashi said, suddenly looking sad, "but that person isn't someone I'm in contact with anymore. So I couldn't get any real good information over Katsuya's fighting talents."

Gai smiled at him, "don't worry about that. We have what we need." He said walking with Kazuhiko into different tea houses, they tried asking people for information, but there were no good results.

"Ok, this is as far as we can go today. We need to find somewhere to go to sleep." Gai said before he yawned, "I need some rest before I can regain my energy." They walked into a cheap hotel and rented a room. Gai showered and ate the content of his lunch box with Kazuhiko before he laid down on the bed, "aren't you going to sleep?"

"I'll take a look around first." Kazuhiko answered wrapping a scarf around his neck, "I won't be late." He said then left.

It was nice to walk around without the mask and without being recognized. Kakashi smiled as he went around the village to investigate and look around. Amegakure was not a very rich village, nor was it big, but it was lively and full of modern technology. There was a lack of fields and plants, which would make it harder for a leaf shinobi to fight freely here, it made Kakashi want to finish with this job as soon as they could.

Frankly, Kakashi was doubtful of his abilities without the sharingan, true he graduated before he got it, but he got so used to it that he actually depended a lot on it. Now this was the very first mission he starts without the sharingan since Tsunadi let him take care of Gai first.

A sudden movement caught his eyes and he turned to look, he spotted the man getting inside that night club and frowned. It was him, it was Urameshi Katsuya with some woman clutching to his arm.

"So you finally finished your mission here, can't you at least stay for a little bit longer?" she said forcing him to look at her eyes, "I missed you so much."

He kissed her softly and sighed, "I can't. look, I really love you but I can't keep seeing you, at least not at these times. Wait until everything is fixed, then I'll take you with me to Ko-" he gasped when a Kunai came flying at them. He pushed her away and knelt down quickly, "GET INSIDE. NOW" Katsuya shouted ordering her then looked around, "WHO'S THERE?"

Kazuhiko was hiding behind a building; this was his chance to get Katsuya. But first, he had to think of a plan since he was alone. He swallowed and revealed himself holding another Kunai, not using all of his ninja power since he was supposed to be a normal citizen. Katsuya ran toward him and formed three shadow clones,

"I don't care who are you, you bastard. But you're surrounded." The original Katsuya said as the other shadow clones held Kazuhiko and punched him repeatedly.  
Kakashi was used to pain, this was ok, but he had to pretend that he was in an unbearable amount of pain. He cried everytime they punched him, grabbed his hair and kicked him, but dammit when they slammed his head into the wall, it really hurt.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE THE SCROLLS?? He growled, ' _dammit, where are you when I need you, Gai_?'

Katsuya frowned and held the tired man with his clones, "you want to know where? I'll help you find them." He said dragging Kazuhiko with him to the kage building.

* * *

  
"Gai! Wake up. This is serious. GAI!"

Gai opened his eyes and saw a beaten up Kazuhiko shaking him, "Kakashi? What happened to you?"

"I'm just a shadow clone." He told him, "but I found Katsuya. He's taking me to the kage building. Gai. I'll take care of the scrolls inside the building, but you get Katsuya. You get me?"

Gai immediately got up, "but Kakash- I mean Kazuhiko. What if something bad happens to you?"

"don't worry." Katsuya said, "everything will go according to plan."

Gai couldn't help but worry about the other. He quickly got up and wore his vest and left the hotel, "so if you're a shadow clone, where is the original?"

"In the kage building. Katsuya took him there. He's being interrogated right now. You should hurry; Katsuya would leave the building in a bit."

Gai nodded and ran with Kazuhiko toward the kage building. They both hid for a while until the scroll thief appeared, "that's him." Kazuhiko whispered, "He has high reflexes, high speed, low physical strength, but he uses shadow clones to help him with that."

"I see." Gai mumbled, "he doesn't know Kakashi sent you to me, yeah?"

"he doesn't know Kazuhiko can use shadow clones." The clone answered and Gai nodded.

"good. You can leave him to me then. return to the original, he'll need your chakra." He ordered looking at the clone that nodded and disappeared with a puff. Gai went out of his hiding spot and glared at Katsuya whose eyes widned in fear.

"Maito Gai? What are you doing here?"

"Retrieving you to Konoha, you criminal." He said and the other shook his head.

"don't force me to fight you. You just came out of the hospital." He growled when Gai chuckled, "I mean it Maito Gai."

"Well then, show me what you can do." Gai said waving with his hand to the other challenging him, "and my name, is the beautiful beast of Konoha. you think a surgery would stop me from defeating you?"

* * *

  
The kage of Amegakure was a man in the early years of his forties. He had cold eyes, tanned skin and long hair tied into a pony tail. The way he watched the guards beat and kick Kazuhiko with no emotions made Kazuhiko just wants to get away from there.

"Enough." The kage finally said. Once the guards let go of Kazuhiko, he got a clear look at his bruised face, "shame you had to ruin this beauty with your ideocity." The kage said, "now tell me young man. Why are you here?"

"I don't know. Suddenly someone dragged me here and your guards started to beat me up." He said and the kage rolled his eyes then looked at the guards,

"continue." the kage ordered the guards.

Goddammit his whole body hurt for real. And his chakra rate was lowering more and more. He finally fell into the ground panting, and then they stopped.

"What's your name, young man?"

"Inoue… Kazuhiko." He mumbled panting.

"Why are you asking about the scrolls?" the kage asked and Kazuhiko shook his head,

"I… don't want anythi-AUGH!" he curled when one guard kicked him, "stop it dammit." He growled.

The kage stood, "This is your last chance. Why do you want the scrolls?" he walked to him, "if you're only a normal human, why do you need something so important? Are you a friend of a shinobi who asked you to do this? A lover perhaps?"

Kazuhiko tried to chuckle but it came out as cough instead, he spit the blood before he looked up at the Kage, "but Kage-sama, if that was the case, then how do you expect me to talk? You think I'd value my life over my lover's?"

The kage stared at him for a while then sighed, "take him to the dungeon. When the dawn comes, we will execute him on public." He said walking away, "don't feed him anything."

* * *

  
Katsuya had proved to be a good opponent. He was as Kakashi described him, fast and had good reflexives. He used ninjutsu very smoothly but he knew nothing about genjutsu and his taijutsu force was not as strong as his own was, which helped Gai a lot in his fight.

since Katsuya over used his chakra, he ended up fainting, leaving Gai to carry his body to the hotel. Gai sighed, "I still need to find Kakashi." He mumbled as he knelt down, he bit on his finger drawing blood then summoned his turtle, "I need you to hurry to the hokage. Tell her we got Katsuya. But we need someone to help get him there. There's a possibility Kakashi is in danger and I will try to save him."

The turtle disappeared in a puff and Gai had to drag the body of Katsuya with him to the hotel. Placing some chakra repressing cuffs on the thief, he sighed, "I wonder what happened to Katsuya." He mumbled heating some water to make himself some tea.

He had waited all night expecting Kakashi to appear, but as time passed, he got more worried. It was almost dawn and he started pacing the room back and forth in worry. Should he go to the kage building? Should he wait for more?

With the rising of the sun, came some knocking on the window, he quickly pulled the curtains away and saw the konoha ninja, "you are Hayato, aren't you?" he asked.

"Ryuunosuke Hayato. Investigator and torture expert." The ninja told him, "hokage ordered me to take care of Katsuya Urameshi. But I'm here to help you find your friend too."

"did the hokage tell you of his identity?" Gai asked him and Ryuunosuke shoke his head then Gai continued, "his name is Kazuhiko Inoue."

Ryuunosuke gasped, "I heard his execution will be done soon."

Gai's eyes widned and he quickly ran outside where the crowd gathered booing at the bound figure.

Kazuhiko's face was bloody and swollen, it seemed as if it was hard for him to breath. One of the guard held him securely making sure he won't run away, another one held a sword ready to cut of his head.

"no!" Gai trembled. He should do something. Kakashi can't die like that. Kakashi should die a peaceful death after a hundred years of happiness and love. No. he never told Kakashi how much he loved him. "WAI-" his eyes widened as the village ninja swung with the sword cruelly.

Kazuhiko's head rolling into the ground.

As much as Gai wanted to scream, he couldn't find any voice inside him. He couldn't move or cry or run to kill those criminals. Only then, did Gai really feel crippled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh... is Kakashi dead before he even kiss Gai?


	3. Kidnap

"No!" Gai trembled. He should do something. Kakashi can't die like that. Kakashi should die a peaceful death after a hundred years of happiness and love. No. he never told Kakashi how much he loved him. "WAI-" his eyes widened as the village ninja swung with the sword cruelly.

Kazuhiko's head rolling into the ground.

As much as Gai wanted to scream, he couldn't find any voice inside him. He couldn't move or cry or run to kill those criminals. Only then, did Gai really feel crippled.

His eyes widened when there was no blood covering the place, and the rolling head suddenly disappeared in a puff before the body followed it and Gai realized, "clone jutsu?" someone held his hand and he gasped and looked at Hayato who whispered to him,

"Let's go before they know about us!" Gai nodded and they both ran.

"What about Kazuhiko?" asked Gai, panicking with worry.

"That was a shadow clone; he must be already away and ahead of us." Hayato said and Gai could only pray he was right.

Finally, reaching the forest they passed by in their way to Amegakure, Hayato frowned, "I sense a weak chakra, I think it's Inoue-san." He said guiding Gai to the kneeling figure.

Indeed, Kazuhiko was kneeling to the ground, a bag filled with scrolls hanging off his shoulder. His face was bruised and he looked like he could barely walk.

Feeling the other two approached, Kazuhiko looked at them and smiled, "yo! Gai. You're here." he said smiling.

"Kazuhiko you bastard!" Gai growled walking to him gripping the front of his shirt, "you worried me. Why did you do all that by yourself? Why didn't you tell me your plan? We're a team, goddammit!"

"aah. Gai-san. But everything went smoothly, there was no need to worry." Kazuhiko said and Hayato sighed.

"Let's go." Hayato said, "We need to deliver the scrolls to the hokage, and Inoue-san needs rest too."

Gai nodded, he wrapped an arm around Kazuhiko to help him walk back to the village, "you scared the hell out of me. I thought I lost you."

"aah. You see, I'm doing very fine. And to be honest, losing me won't be a big loss, really."

Kazuhiko told him and Gai frowned,

"Shut up." Gai said, "To me, you're a big deal. So don't talk like that about yourself."

Kazuhiko smiled softly then nodded, "alright, I'm sorry." He leaned on Gai putting most of his weight on the other as they walked back to the village. Hayato noticed the way Gai protectively held Inoue and he sighed,

"Do you like him?" he asked and Kazuhiko gasped,

"huuh?" Kazuhiko looked at Hayato then at Gai with surprised expressions, but Gai only smiled at him then looked back at Hayato,

"you know, I will really appreciate it if you forgive me for not answering that. You see, that question is very private."

The rest of the way was very quiet until they finally reached Konoha, only then, Gai turned to Hatato, "take the prisoner to the hokage. I'll take Kazuhiko back to his house."

The other shinobi nodded and left Gai who helped Kakashi back to his house. Once they were inside, he laid Kakashi on the bed and went make some tea for him. When he returned back he smiled at him helping him sit, "you didn't have to bother yourself." Kakashi told him and he shook his head.

"Just shut up and let me take care of you." Gai said putting the cup at Kakashi's lips, "why did you do all that by yourself?"

Kakashi sighed and took the cup from his hand and sipped from it, "everything happened so suddenly, I didn't want to waste the chance."

"what if your life was what went waste?" Gai asked looking seriously and Kakashi smiled at him making him sigh. It was hard to see Kakashi when he was looking so strange like this. But everytime he opens these pretty lips, that smooth voice reminds him that this truly was Kakashi.

"we are shinobi, Gai. We are meant to die for the sake of our land." Kakashi finished his tea and put the cup beside the pictures of himself with his teams.

Gai stared at the pictures for a little while then asked, "Do you miss your old team? Minato, Rin and Obito?" Gai frowned when he saw the longing look on Kakashi's face.

"I also miss Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke." He laid down and closed his eyes, "I know they're here. They're alive, but… They're not really there. But it's ok. Nobody should be there. They should care of what they have between their hands at the moment."

"I want to be there Kakashi."

Kakashi opened his eyes when he felt breaths at his ear. Gai had knelt down and whispered that right into his ear.

"I want to hold you and take care of you," Gai whispered laying on top of Kakashi holding both of his hands tightly, "I thought I lost you today. It reminded me of that day when you wanted to die after your team died when we were young. I was scared. I don't want to be scared like that again, so I want to be with you to protect you."

Kakashi was thankful that Gai's head was pressed into his hair and ear so he wouldn't see the blush on his painted cheeks, "why are you whispering?" he whispered back.

Gai chuckled at his question, "because I want my words to go directly, and softly into your heart, from your ears to your heart, nowhere else."

Kakashi sallowed and whispered again to him, "a-and why are you pressing yourself onto me… invading my personal space?"

Gai kissed his neck softly and looked at him, smiling when he noticed the blush, "because I don't wish to have spaces between us. So will you allow me to break these walls of yours and see the real you?" he ran his fingers through Kakashi's chestnut colored hair, "get to know you without all these masks." He cubed one painted cheek and smiled when Kakashi nodded then knelt down kissing his lips softly.

The kiss started softly and warmly. It was full of love from Gai's side and hesitation from Kakashi's side. But the latter warmed up quickly and started to press his lips to the other with an equal amount of love.

Gai pulled out before things got too heated and he looked at Kakashi, "I'm ready to meet all your needs and attend to them. I'm ready to be everything you want me to be,"

"just be yourself, Gai." Kakashi mumbled looking at him.

"I mean it Kakashi." Gai said shaking his head and Kakashi could only stare at him with puzzled expressions, "I have had my heart broken before. I tell you this, I can forgive anything, just anything but to see someone touch who belongs to me in an intimate way."

Kakashi raised one eyebrow, "Gai? Do you think I'm a man whor-"

"I said I mean it." Gai insisted, "please Kakashi, a promise is all I need. That you will let no one touch you but me. And I promise you, all of your wishes will be commands to me. And I will happily fulfill your dreams if I could."

Kakashi smiled at him, "I promise. As long as you stay by my side and respect my nature. That is all I need you to do."

Gai nodded to him and kissed him, "go clean up and rest then, Kakashi. I'll report to the hokage." He kissed him again, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kakashi smiled watching Gai leave before he got up and took a shower washing all the colors on his face and hair away before he dressed into some comfortable clothes and returned to bed touching his lips remembering the way he and Gai just kissed, "Pakkun?" he called the dog that entered at that moment, "do you think that it's going to be ok? Me and Gai I mean."

"He didn't want anyone to touch you, you're already covering both your body and your face." The dog said watching Kakashi pull his mask up, "even after you lost your Sharingan, you cover that other eye when you go to public."

"habbits die hard, Pakkun."

The dog climbed beside him, "do people know that you lost the Sharingan?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked at him, "I'm not sure. Rumors are already spreading too fast anyway. I'm sure they think I lost an arm too." He smiled, "Let's not think about it. Ok?" He was about to fall asleep but suddenly smelled something, "don't tell me Gai lit the stove on fire!"

"He can't be that stupid!" the dog mumbled getting off his master letting him get up with a groan and limp to the kitchen. He gasped when he saw a man burning some papers, "who's there?"

The Anbu member turned to him and he frowned. That mask, it was his own Anbu mask. "You? Why are you here?" He growled, "And why are you wearing my Anbu mask?"

"Kakashi. I missed you."

Although the other was masked, and even his hair was covered with the hood of his undershirt, Kakashi immediately knew him "what's between us was only in the past so tell me," he asked frowning, " Why are you here and what are you doing?"

"Why I just burned your summoning scroll." Kakashi's eyes widened, "now you can't summon your dogs."

"But why? What's your benefit with all that?" Kakashi asked and the man shrugged.

"Kakashi… You know how I feel about you. I agreed that we leave each other, but I had always thought that you will return back to me." He said walking toward him, "but, you and the green beast? Don't make me laugh."

"Get out of here, and leave my Anbu mask."

"What will you do? You are injured and weak. And I'm going to take advantages of that." The masked man quickly kicked the little dog that tried to attack him, "Who are you and how did you get here?" the dog asked growling and the Anbu laughed before he make the tiger sign.

"Fire ball jutsu."

Kakashi jumped away in time then looked at his small dining table that the Anbu lit on fire, "Pakkun, get out of here and get some help."

"but boss-"

"GO!" Kakashi ordered and the dog disappeared in a puff as Kakashi struggled to get up while coughing hard.

"Tell me, Kakashi. What would you do if your little house was all burned?" The man walked to him, holding him from his neck, "would you come with me? Or die in the middle of those flames, and get Gai to blame himself for not saving you."

"L-Let me- go!" Kakashi coughed, his hands clawing weakly at the hand around his throat, "y-you're suppo-" he coughed, "to be an ally." Slowly, his eyes started to close and his hands fell down to his sides as unconsciousness won over him.

The masked figure sighed and carried him outside quickly, leaving everything to burn, erasing any trace of him or his previous relationship with Kakashi if he had any in this house.

* * *

 

Gai knew that Katsuya ended up in a cell, waiting for Ibiki to interrogate him. Ryuunosuke Hayato had refused to help in the interrogation since he was a close friend with Katsuya and it broke his heart to see him as a traitor.

_"but Hokage-sama. I was following your orders, I swear." Katsuya screamed as the other shinobi dragged him away._

"something seems weird about this mission." Gai mumbled looking at his cup of coffee, "something inside me tells me Katsuya really was framed." He sipped, "but… he said he has no enemies, why would anyone want to do that to him?"

Suddenly, there was some noise coming from the window and Gai walked to it dragging the curtains to the left to look, "Pakkun?" he quickly opened the glass of the window, "what happened? Is Kakashi alright?"

"boss was attacked by a masked shinobi. He ordered me to get help. Hurry up, before he gets hurt. He's already damaged because of the mission."

Gai did not waste anytime, he carried Pakkun with him and ran as fast as he could to Kakashi's house and gasped when he saw people gathering around the burnt house, "Kakashi! Is he ok?"

"firemen didn't find anyone inside." One told him, "but everything is burnt. I feel bad for Kakashi-san. Where will he live now?"

Gai looked at the house and shook his head, "the main issue is where is he."

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter because it's an introduction. next chapter should be longer.


End file.
